


srs bsns

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [22]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - exams]</p>
            </blockquote>





	srs bsns

* * *

_[senior year/college]_

  
Spencer's halfway through his English Lit outline when Brendon's phone buzzes, signaling a text message. He glances over to his bed, but Brendon doesn't move. His face is smashed against his calculus book and Spencer's pretty sure he's drooling. For a moment, Spencer considers waking him up–there are quite a few problems on the assignment–but Brendon's worked three doubles this week trying to save up extra cash. He needs the rest.

The phone buzzes again and Spencer glances down at it. Frowning, he takes a closer look.

_JWalk - Two Messages_

What the hell?

Spencer picks up the phone, glancing over again to make sure Brendon's hasn't woken up. Unlocking the phone, Spencer looks at the message.

_am bored Ryan's taking a midterm exams suck cuz they mess up bonding time_

Scowling, Spencer goes to the next message.

_poke pokepokepoke entertainmeeeeeeeee_

Spencer snorts. He stares at the screen for a minute, then back to the bed again. As he watches, Brendon does a stupidly cute sleepy snuffle noise and reaches up to scratch at his face before settling again. There's an internal debate that lasts about two seconds and then Spencer hits the reply button.

_exams suck yeah. calculus homework sucks more i bet_

Less than a minute later, he gets a _:((( math is hard that's why i take photos ;)_.

Jon Walker's obsession with smiley faces kind of worries Spencer. Before he can text back, the phone buzzes again. _did you ask spencer? ryan says hes really smart_

Spencer looks suspiciously at the phone. Is Jon making fun of him? Does he know that Spencer's the one replying, not Brendon? He types _spence fell asleep don't want to bother him yet_.

_bummer :( guess i should let you get back to business huh?_

It's weird, but Spencer can practically _see_ the sad look on Jon's face. According to Ryan, Jon should never be sad because kittens will cry or some shit.

Now that he thinks about it, it was Brendon who actually made that statement after Ryan had sent a photo of him and Jon a couple of months ago. He's not sure why he does it, but he texts back _nah breaks are the backbone of excellent study habits_.

_lolol then me n ryan should be the gods of college_

He snorts again, grinning down at the phone. _i dont know dude brendon and i_ – He stops, backspacing. _spencer and i could give you a run for your money_

_well have to duel for it wanna see my new baby?_

That makes Spencer pause a second before he remembers that Jon's a photography major and he's probably just bought a new camera. _show meeeeee_. That sounds appropriately Brendon-y enough, right?

It takes a minute or so, but Spencer receives a photo. To his surprise, it's not a camera at all but a tiny little ball of fur. Held up by Jon's face, the tabby kitten looks as surprised as Spencer feels.

_that is kind of a stupidly cute kitten_

_i know :D :D dylans totally jealous right now_

Spencer realizes all of a sudden that Dylan's another cat, not just Ryan's stupid multiple references to Bob Dylan.

_but she'll give in soon clovers intent on her goal of kitty world domination_

Spencer finds himself wondering if Jon means domination of the kitty world or world domination by a kitty when he looks up to find Brendon staring at him, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh." Spencer swallows. "Hey."

Brendon raises an eyebrow. "Having fun?"

"What? No!" Spencer barely keeps from grimacing. "I mean. Your phone buzzed and I just–" He shrugs, not exactly sure how to respond.

"Decided to pretend to be me?" Sitting up, Brendon stretches his arms over his head, shirt riding up to show a pale strip of skin above his belt. Spencer looks away.

"Unless you told him that is was you?"

Brendon's voice is skeptical and Spencer shrugs again. He tosses the phone onto the bed. It bounces off the open calculus book and slides down to hit Brendon's shin. "He's got a new kitten."

The distraction works, even if Brendon sends him an _I'm on to you_ look. "Oh my god, she's so cute!" He grins up at Spencer. "Did he tell you her name?"

"It's Clover." Brendon kind of coos at his phone, so Spencer adds, "Dylan's apparently jealous."

Brendon nods. "Yeah, I bet. She's been the queen bee for a long time." That makes Spencer eyebrows go up.

"So you know all about Dylan, huh?" Brendon's distracted, scrolling through the previous messages and he nods again. Spencer waits.

A second later he looks up at Spencer with a slightly guilty expression. Biting his lip, Brendon offers, "He seems like a really nice guy?"

Unimpressed, Spencer crosses his arms. "How long?"

"Not _that_ long, not really." Brendon kind of sucks at lying to Spencer. He gives up a minute later, confessing, "About two months. I think?"

It's been two months since their first discussion of Jon Walker. Spencer scowls and Brendon is hasty to add, "It was a total accident, I swear!"

Spencer's voice is heavy with skepticism as he says, "You accidentally texted Jon Walker."

"Well, no. I texted Ryan and Jon answered." He looks pointedly at Spencer. "And unlike _some_ people, he did not lead me to believe he was anyone other than himself."

Spencer waves that off. "So then you just decided to start texting him after that? Become his go-to textee when Ryan's not available?"

"Yes, Spencer," Brendon says with a straight face. "I forfeited my beloved second-best friend status for Jon Walker and his cute cat pictures. I'm sorry you had to learn this way."

Spencer's eyes narrow. Brendon's not done.

"I mean, really." He holds up his phone towards Spencer. Jon and Clover stare back. "Do you really think _this_ dude is a horrible best-friend-stealing evil bastard?"

Spencer mutters, "Charm gets you far, Urie. Just look at Ted Bundy."

Brendon gives him an incredulous look. "Really, Spencer? Serial killers? Jesus."

"He uses far too many smiley face things when he texts. I don't trust him." Spencer feels silly, irrational. Especially since he was actually starting to enjoy the back and forth of their texting. But Jon Walker is a secret stealth charmer and Spencer's onto him.

"Oh my god, Spencer," Brendon rolls his eyes, like he knows what's going through Spencer's head. "You are ridiculous. I don't know how everyone thinks you're the sane one here."

"I'm totally the sane one, I don't know what you're talking about. When I have to save both your sorry asses, you'll be thanking me." He gets another eye roll at that and Brendon starts typing a reply, ignoring Spencer.

That's fine, Spencer decides. Let's just see how Brendon does without help on his calculus homework then.

 


End file.
